That Girl
by StormDreamCloud
Summary: AU Hinata is the shyest girl in class. She loves shh! Naruto! But one day a disaster happens! OneShot! Rated T for language!


She was that girl in the class, known as that quiet girl. Only acknowledged when her classmates didn't want to do actual work and copied off her answers. She didn't argue, she just complied and handed them her answers. She always sat in the back of the classroom, either pulling at her school uniform skirt or playing with her fingers. Every morning, she softly said "here" as the teacher would call, "Hyuuga Hinata". And every morning, she looked down at her shoes, not looking for any dirt there, but to hide her blush from seeing him. Him, that boy with blond hair named Naruto. She would see the back of his head as she glanced up for the brief moment of roll call. And every morning the heat pressed into her face and her heart skipped a beat.

Hinata had only one friend in the school and her childhood. Her comrade Haruno Sakura was always nice to her because she knew what it felt like to be ignored. Nobody who was "cool" or "popular" spoke to the pink haired girl due to her large forehead, but she fought it back with her spunky personality. Recently, Sakura had somehow won over the most popular boy in school, Uchiha Sasuke. This earned her a lifelong nemisis status from the popular girls, Karin, Ino, Temari and TenTen as a slut. But neither of the unlikely couple cared and they began to love eachother.

It was their weekly ritual to go to Hinata's house every friday and watch the latest hot movie on bootleg DVDs. They always had fun and the night usually ended with popcorn under the sofa cushions and candy stuck in poor Sasuke's hair. Both Sakura and Sasuke were fully aware about Hinata's crush on Uzumaki Naruto. They never mentioned it and Hinata made it clear it wasn't up for discussion. There were too many signs anyway, with the blushing around him and stuttering whenever Naruto asked her to explain the questions. That was the thing, he never demanded the answers, he always asked her to show her how to solve the hard equations given by the teacher.

It was a cloudy day and the sky was a dull gray color when it happened. It was a friday and the trio were headed over to Hinata's house to see the actor Hatake Kakashi's new action movie. As Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke walked past the school, the popular girls stood outside in a circle. They were giggling as Ino let down her hair and undid a few buttons of her school uniform blouse, revealing her large breasts. She strolled over to Naruto, who just happened to walk past the girls. She started talking, obviously flirting with him and he was too infatuated with her breasts to pay attention to see where he was going. He raised his foot, about to step into the street when a truck was approaching.

Hinata didn't know what she thought. She didn't know what she was thinking. She didn't know what she would think about it later. But by some strange instinct, she quickly stepped in front of him and pushed the blonde back. Before Sakura could yell at her to come back, the truck collided with her. The driver had seen her too late and tried to brake but Hinata felt the crash anyways. The last thing she remembered was somebody's hands in hers and then she slipped away.

Hinata floated back to smell lilacs, her favorite flower. But she couldn't see and she couldn't move. She could hear but she couldn't speak or even make a sound.

_What's going on here? Where am I? Where's Naruto? Is he ok?_

She heard footsteps and tried to call out to them for help but couldn't. She could hear her mother sobbing and her father speaking urgently with a strange she had never heard before.

"What happened to her, doctor?" Her father asked. "Will she be okay?"

"I'm afraid your daughter's in a coma," The strange voice answered.

_He must be the doctor. What's he talking about? I'm in a coma? Am I really? I must be dreaming! I can't believe this!_

"Hinata!" Her mother screamed. "My baby! My baby's in a coma! What if she never wakes up?! What will I do?"

Hinata wanted to jump out of the bed and tell her mom she was alright, that she was fine. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move at all. She scolded her body for failing her and mentally screamed. A quick pace of footsteps could be heard in the hallway and some heavy breathing ensued as a loud bang was heard.

"Hinata-chan!" The purple haired girl recognized the voice as her friend, Sakura.

_GET UP! GET UP! RIGHT NOW! _The girl furiously screeched at herself. Her body just stayed motionless on the hospital bed.

"Please," The doctor firmly said. "I know you are upset but this is a hospital!"

"Will she be alright?!" Sakura ignored his previous comments. "Tell me she'll be alright! She's my only friend! My best friend! PLEASE!"

"Sakura," A gentle but stern voice who was Sasuke spoke.

A sob came from the pinkette and she joined 's weeping.

They fell silent and they stayed that way for a while. Hinata could smell food later and wanted to get up so badly and feel the joy of eating again. There were clicking sounds that Hinata thought must be the door. Occasionally, a sob would peep out of her mother or Sakura. It was like her own funeral and it was depressing. Soon, after an amount of hours, Hinata's right leg got numb. She wanted to shake it off but didn't try because she knew nothing could be done. She mostly screamed in her head at herself to move or do something. But her body never complied.

After about a week, Hinata could tell when it was night or day, according to the nurse's voices that came into the room. Her parents, Sakura and Sasuke came to visit everyday. They had taken up to speaking to Hinata because the doctor encouraged them that she could hear them and she did. But it always left her depressed because she could never respond. Therefore, her visitors picked at the conversation as a child would pick at his vegetables.

One day, the doctor came in and announced that she had been in the hospital for three weeks. Her vitals were in check and she should wake up in at least two weeks the most. Her mother and Sakura sobbed even more after hearing the news. Sakura's mother began to pick her daughter up because Sakura began to forget to go home by herself.

One day, a shuffle of feet walked in and spoke.

"He-" The voice spoke once but was cut off by a loud noise. But Hinata knew instantly that it was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Sakura screeched, confirming Hinata's thoughts. Hinata could only guess her fiery temper got the better of her and grabbed him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR MOTHER. FUCK. ING. FAULT!" Sakura's voice cracked. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU, YOU! YOU SCUMBAG!"

Another loud noise was heard and Hinata just knew Sakura had blown up this time. Hinata's mother screamed and two of the nurses' bustling voices were heard. Sakura screamed in agony and Hinata could hear her heavy footsteps, which she guessed, as the angry girl stomped away. Sasuke was heard calling after her and the patter of his footsteps followed his girlfriend.

Naruto was gasping as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you," Hinata's mother began. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto said quickly.

"Forgive her, she's just so stressed about Hina-chan."

"I know," Naruto huffed. "This IS my fault. It's all my fault, and I should be the one lying right there! She's cut off from the world while I have everything in my hands!"

"Well," The doctor's voice came in. "She can still hear all of us. Speak to her."

Hinata blushed inwardly as she processed the thought that Naruto thought this was all his fault. It was not, it was all stupid Ino's fault. Next time, she wouldn't say anything when Sakura complained about that "Ino-pig". She was always for being nice to others, but now she just had to go back on that. She heard a sniffle but didn't recognize it as her mother's.

"Hinata," Naruto's voice choked. "I know you can hear me. I love you. I'm sorry. I always admired you, how you never got involved in the shit those girls were stirring up in school. Every one somehow got involved. Everyone but you."

This time, Hinata heard her mother break out into a sob.

"Wake up," Naruto wailed.

_I want to! I really do! I love you too! I l-_

"-ove you too," She managed to speak out. Her mother and Naruto gasped.

Her eyes were heavy but she mustered up all the strength she had and opened them. She gasped, suprised and relieved that she was awake. Naruto was standing next the bed, face streaked with tears. Her mother ran to get her father, Sakura and Sasuke. She sat up quickly, despite her tiredness and threw her arms around the blonde. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too," She whispered.

He hugged her tight and smiled too. Sakura and Sasuke ran in and the pinkette squealed in delight. Hinata's mother was on the phone, excited.

"Hiashi!" She exclaimed. "She's up! She woke up!"

She was that girl in the class, known as that quiet girl. Only acknowledged when her classmates didn't want to do actual work and wanted to copy off her answers. But, her boyfriend would give them the death glare to fend them off. She always sat in the back of the classroom, either pulling at her school uniform skirt or playing with her fingers. Every morning, she softly said "here" as the teacher would call, "Hyuuga Hinata". And every morning, she looked inside her desk, recieving a note Naruto habitually left for her every morning. Him, that boy with blond hair named Naruto. She would see the back of his head as she glanced up for the brief moment of roll call. And every morning she smiled because she had him and everything in the world.


End file.
